The present invention relates to a medicine and a method for a medical treatment for diseases caused by the infection of Helicobacter plori. More particularly, it relates to a curative medicine and a method for a medical treatment for maladies of digestive organs such as gastritis, gastroduodenitis, erosive gastritis, gastric erosion, erosive duodenitis, gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer and so on, which are caused by the infection of Helicobacter plori which is difficult to be eradicated by antibacterial agents such as usual antibiotic substances, synthetic antibacterial chemicals, and so on.
Nowadays it is known that the infection of Helicobacter plori onto a gastric epithelium of human being is a main factor for proceeding to either gastritis, gastric ulcer or duodenal ulcer and this is a possible factor for proceeding to stomach cancer. It is revealed that the relapse of gastric ulcer or duodenal ulcer is remarkably depressed by eradication of Helicobacter plori infecting to digestive, and various kinds of medicines, which are mainly antibacterial chemicals are tried to eradicate the bacteria For instance, bismuth medicines of which examples are colloidal bismuth subcitrate, bismuth subsalicylate and so on, antibacterial chemicals of which examples are amoxicillin, ampicillin, clarithromycin, ofloxacin, tetracycline and so on, antiprotozoals of which examples are tinidazole, metronidazole and so on, proton pump inhibitors of which examples are omeprazole, lansoprazole and so on, are tried to be administered alone or in combination with two or three kinds thereof. However, for high eradicative effect on the bacteria, it is necessary to use a combination of the plural medicines, because it is not sufficient to use the medicine alone for that purpose. Further it is known that some strains of Helicobacter plori separated from clinical samples have resistance to usual medicines, and it is desired to develop a new medicine which is made effective for an improved eradication of the bacteria and can be applied to the remedy for eradicating the bacteria of more patients.